Ron's Lines
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Seamus and Dean go to a bar looking for a girl for Seamus.


"Ron's Lines"

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Look at all the muggle birds." Seamus announced to his friend. Dean rolled his eyes. "Shay, you need to be quieter. I don't feel like obliviating anyone tonight." They made their way to a table and flagged down a waitress. After ordering 2 beers, Seamus was being shot down by the waitress and Dean laughing hard enough to fall on the ground they looked around.

"Dean, look at those birds." He pointed to several women drinking Cosmopolitans. Dean chuckled. "It wasn't that funny." Dean laughed outright. "Mate you asked if she was a witch, because she put a spell on you. Where did you get that line?" He reached up and wiped a tear from his eye as he stopped laughing. "...mmmmhhh." Dean smiled and leaned closer. "Where was that?" "Ron told me them, okay." Dean started to laugh again. "Those lines work for him, because he is a Quiditch star. You work in a pub. A pub, you can't even tell these girls about." Seamus waves his hand at his friend dismissing his facts. Dean shook his head and greater the waitress. She handed Dean both the beers and stayed on the other side of the table.

Seamus hit his head on the table. "I'm ready to give up. What is Ernie's number?" Dean chuckled. "Bit early to swear off women, isn't it? Women like a funny man." He smirked as his friend raised his head to look hopeful. "You have had me laughing all night." He started to laugh as the frustrated Irishman repeatedly hit his head on the table.

"Hey Seamus, there is a woman staring at you." His friend stated staring wide eyed at the beautiful brunette. "I'm not falling for it. I'm destined for gay Hufflepuffs.* "Dean sighed and kicked him hard. Seamus's head shot up "Bloody ****" He glared at his friend, only to notice the man's attention was across the room.

The brunette was stirring her drink with a glass stirrer, when Seamus looked at her; she pulled it out of her drink and licked it, from top to bottom. Seamus and Dean both stared.

"Wow. Wait. Shay, does she look familiar?" "You know birds like that and you never told me?" He hissed his eyes never leaving the woman. "I don't know anyone who is that hot, but I swear I've seen her before." Dean chewed on his bottom lip, he knew her from somewhere. "Don't care mate. I'm going over. Don't wait up." He yelled rushing to hit on the woman.

Dean watched as his friend danced horribly across the dance floor. The woman smiled and stood up. Seamus reached her and started talking. The woman moved her drink arm. Dean winced waiting for her to pouring on him. But was surprised when she finished her drink and set it on the bar. His jaw dropped when she grabbed the tall redhead's hard and pulled him out of the bar.

Dean pushed his beer away, suddenly feeling sober. He apparated to the alleyway, by his home an hour later. He didn't want to scare the muggle. They had charmed the house before going out to look like a muggle house. The lights were on as he snuck in and into his room, soon falling asleep. Silently thanking the charms placed on their rooms.

He woke up late, got dressed and ran to the kitchen. Seamus was cooking breakfast. "Hey mate." "Hey. Where is your friend?" Dean asked looking around. Seamus smiled brightly at his friend. "She is getting dressed. You won't believe it." He sat down at the table patting the eggs Seamus had made. "What?" The smiling man sat down in a chair.

"She wants to date me." Dean choked on his milk. "Wait. What? You are dating a muggle! Shay, we will have to charm the apartment all the time. Not to mention if she wants to see where you work." Dean was pacing at this point. "Damn it Shay, why aren't you getting worried."

If possible his friend's smile got bigger. "Mate, this is the unbelievable part. Thanks by the way for thinking, her dating me was the unbelievable part." "Sorry, Seamus I have to run. I'm already late for my meeting at the Ministry." The woman said coming into the room, pulling on her boots on. "Oh, hey Dean... How are you?"

.Dean's mouth opened. "He...Hermione!" "Yes. Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tonight." She walked over to Seamus and kissed him passionately, before pulling back and looking at him with lust filled eyes. She stood up, fixed her shirt and waved to Dean before flooding. Seamus started to laugh as Dean stared at the fireplace contemplating Ron's pick-up lines.

A/N: If you rewrite this, be my guest. I don't care about credit, if you change anything. Please don't post it as is anywhere. This is unfinished. Do be sure to send me a message if you do rewrite it. I would love to read it.

~Blkmagesbarbie


End file.
